Les Fondations de l'Avenir
by Ambrazka
Summary: Les Fondateurs possèdaient une énergie magique impressionnante pour créer Poudlard...Quelle était-elle?C'est une histoire qui remonte bien avant leurs naissances, depuis la Création...(J'ai finalement décidé de continuer o
1. Prologue : Légende oubliée

****

A/N : Salut tout le monde ! ! ! Je vous présente la version sortie de mon imagination débridée sur la création de Poudlard. Ceci n'est qu'un prologue dans lequel je vous relate une vieille légende oubliée de tous. Ce n'est pas très long, mais les légendes ne sont pas réputées pour être des encyclopédies ! (Bon, certaines le sont, d'accord, mais je me donne bonne conscience !) Je n'est pas grand chose d'autre à dire pour l'instant, alors je laisse à votre jugement mes prémices de Poudlard !

****

Les fondations de l'avenir

Prologue : Légende oubliée

Aux débuts des temps, alors que l'univers se condensait et se dilatait et que l'énergie du Big Bang se propageait aux confins de l'espace-temps en boucles éternelles, un système composé de neuf planètes, d'une étoile nommée le Soleil et d'une multitude d'autres corps célestes pris forme en ce que, beaucoup plus tard, des étranges créatures regroupées sous le terme d'Humain appelèrent le Système Solaire, contenu dans la Voie Lactée.

Parmis ces planètes, une seule fut bénie d'un miracle : la vie incarnée par la forme primitive d'êtres unicellulaires, qui avaient à cette lointaine époque le don d'exister pour l'éternité. Mais le bouleversement qui permis que moi, complexe enchaînement de cellules cartographiées dans un ADN, je puisses vous conter l'histoire de la fondation d'une école très spéciale, fut la décision de ces êtres de se regrouper pour constituer des formes de vie dans lesquelles chaque cellule se spécialisa dans une tâche précise.

Des millions d'années plus tard, le fléau de la tranquillité de la biosphère vit le jour : les Humains. Ils mutèrent, évoluèrent, se reproduirent pour donner naissance à l'humain moderne : Homo sapiens sapiens. C'est ainsi que l'évolution s'est produite, décrite ici de façon très sommaire évidemment. Ces humains modernes n'avaient pas de particularité définie, qu'un cerveau développé au-delà des possibilités animales et une anatomie dotée d'un sens pratique.

Mais alors que le monde évoluait de façon anarchique, un homme qui devait par la suite tomber dans l'oubli provoqua une scission dans les destinées humaines. D'une bonté, d'un courage et d'un amour exceptionnel, il accomplit une action qui renversa le cours de l'avenir. De cet acte sublime, rien ne devait subsister, même l'ombre d'une légende. En remerciement, la grâce lui fut faite de la puissance de la Terre, on l'autorisa à percer les secrets de la magie qui habitait la planète.

Cependant, loin d'utiliser cette magie, il n'en avait la capacité, des années et des années glissèrent sur lui en une brise légère alors qu'il se plongeait dans des études sacrées. Ce fut lorsque le vent caressant se transforma en une tempête de forces que le vieillard comprit que la fin de sa longue vie était proche. Il mit donc en œuvre son Savoir pour créer quatre enfants recelant au-delà de l'imagination de la puissance magique de la Terre. C'est alors que son espoir défaillit. Ces enfants baignés de la grâce ne s'éveillèrent point. Plongés dans un éternel sommeil, seul leur frère de sang élu de l'essence même se la planète aurait le pouvoir de les réveiller.

Le vieillard partit alors en quête d'une jeune vierge acceptant de lui offrir une descendance naturelle, après avoir séparé et caché de chaque côtés du continent sur lequel il vivait les enfants magiques. Guidé par une conscience immatérielle, il rencontra une demoiselle qui tomba immédiatement amoureuse du vieillard. Malheureusement, la demoiselle n'avait pas de voix. Le vieillard ne put plus espérer transmettre son savoir à sa descendance et il se laissa dépérir dès que sa femme fut mise enceinte. Des générations passèrent sans que l'élu n'apparaisse.

Puis un jour bénit, l'enfant tant attendu par la magie vint au monde. Une étrange marque dans la paume de sa main représentait la planète, mais personne n'y prit garde car ils n'avaient pas eut vent de la légende oubliée des enfants de la magie. Á son tour, dès que l'élu eut l'âge approprié, la conscience immatérielle prit possession de son corps pour le mener aux enfants. Après avoir traversé des étendues d'une longueur époustouflante et accomplit sa mission, l'élu retourna auprès des siens, sans aucun souvenir de sa quête. Mais une fois que les quatre enfants avaient été touchés par la marque, ils s'éveillèrent de leur long sommeil pour accomplir la tâche qui leur était à présent dévolue…

****

A/N : Ici se termine la légende et si votre jugement est approbatif, j'écrirais la véritable histoire qui suit ces évènements ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	2. L'éveil des enfants oubliés

****

A/N: Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le premier "vrai" chapitre de cette histoire ! J'espère que ceux qui auront la gentillesse de me lire vont apprécier ! Je préviens juste que les enfants sont faits de magie pure, donc ils peuvent se permettre de lancer des sorts "approximatifs". Je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre car, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous raconter ma vie pendant quinze ans ! Bonne lecture !

****

Disclaimer: Moi je dis qu'y faudrait supprimer ces formalités… ça me déprime à chaques fois ! Bouh, ouh, ouh…Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? ? ? Nous obliger à clamer haut et fort que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à nous, pauvres auteurs dépressifs, mais à madame Rowling alors que c'est déjà une blessure qui nous fait souffrir ? Vous vous imaginer ? Scandaleux… Mais l'heure de la vengeance a sonné… Hé, hé, hé… J'ai le regret de vous annoncer, madame Rowling, que cette histoire, avec son intrigue et tout et tout, est à MOI ! ! ! Vengeance ! Comment ça, vous vous en fichez ? ! ? Nooooooon ! Bouh, ouh, ouh…Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

****

Un grand merci à :

Alixe (C'est fort possible que, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai fait ressembler mon texte aux Belgariades, car, quand je l'ai écrit, j'étais en train de les lire !)** Zoizo** (Oh ! Oui, ils vont en vivre des histoires ! Et pour l'origine des fondateurs, tu as bien compris !)** Watterlily** (Zouby !)**, Lou Biloute.**

Les Fondations de l'Avenir

Premier chapitre :

L'éveil des enfants oubliés

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà le sommeil fuyait leurs corps comme si leurs veines si longtemps privées de circulation avaient soudain été perforées pour permettre au flux vital de chasser les ténèbres. Mais pourtant, ils se raccrochaient à leur éternel repos à la façon de forcenés car, aussi ignorants de la vie qu'ils puissent être, les enfants de la magie ne pouvaient feindre l'indifférence devant les épreuves qu'ils savaient, dans leur inconscient, devoir subir. Ce fut un grondement assourdissant venu des tréfonds même de la substance de la planète qui remporta la victoire face aux dernières chaînes retenant les enfants dans l'inconscience…

Le petit corps fragile d'une fillette qui n'avait pas encore atteint la dizaine d'année s'agita dans son sommeil. Avec un petit cri aigu, faible protestation qui se devait pourtant d'être émise, elle se redressa sur sa couche, le visage ruisselant de sueur, le corps agité de tremblements, et tourna de tous côtés sa frêle tête, son regard glissant comme une bise légère sur l'étrangeté de ce qui l'entourait. Elle sentit sur ses épaules une pression affolante et, en proie à une effroyable terreur, se débattit en frappant l'air de ses petits poings dérisoires. Sa maigre consolation fut d'entendre dans son dos un gémissement de douleur lorsque sa main droite atteignit de plein fouet une masse lisse et molle. L'étau oppressant se desserra et lui permit de fuir loin de la menace, autrement dit à quelques mètres de là, dans un coin sombre de la petite grotte l'emprisonnant. La fillette fit vivement volte face pour appréhender avec angoisse la présence partagent sa prison de pierre.

Avachie sur le sol, une main sur la joue, une seconde enfant à l'expression étonnée dévisageait sa compagne avec une franche curiosité qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été entamée par le coup reçu, dont une longue traînée rougeâtre témoignait de la violence sur la peau laiteuse. Elle laissa à sa compagne le temps de la détailler pour la mettre en confiance puis renouvela son approche à pas mesurés, en observant à son tour. La terrorisée arborait une mine aux traits nettement définis, son petit nez aux courbes plutôt sévères lui donnait un profil d'oiseau de proie, ses lèvre se colorait généreusement de rouge malgré leur forme émaciée et le bleu profond de ses prunelles faisait fabuleusement ressortir ses yeux d'où la sagacité coulait sur les flots de l'océan sans fin. Sa silhouette gracile et effilée se couronnait de la masse sombre en désordre qui lui servait de chevelure. Son examen minutieusement régenté, alors qu'elle-même en avait subit un plus ouvert, la seconde enfant s'assit aux côtés de sa compagne et lui dédia un chaleureux sourire qui réchauffait les cœurs.

Sans signe précurseur, elle lui souhaita le bon jour sans aucun effort, semblant avoir parlé d'une façon des plus naturelles. Désarçonnée de son destrier de méfiance, la première enfant dévisagea le mine enjouée qui lui était présentée et étrangement, nullement consciente du temps que les être humain habituels mettaient pour nommer leur mère, elle lui retourna ses salutations. Un instant fut alors suspendu dans le cour de temps pour leur permettre de mélanger leurs regards. La fillette aux manières enjouées se mouvait dans un physique rondouillard, mais étrangement bien proportionné. Avec ses traits avenants, son éternel sourire pulpeux, son nez en trompette et ses yeux couleur chocolat aux amendes, elle semblait incarner la bonté insouciante. Ses cheveux cascadaient en impétueuses rapides le long de ses épaules carrées, et ils exhibaient avec fierté leur teinte brune des plus communes. Les deux enfants se reconnurent comme deux sœurs et, alors que leurs fronts se touchaient pour se contempler, le temps put continuer sa course vers l'autre extrémité des terres. La pièce dans laquelle elles étaient retenues prisonnières était exigu, sans fenêtres aucunes, les murs rugueux s'effritaient par endroits et seule une petite étagère croulant sous des mets d'origines brumeuses trônait dans un recoin, mais il n'était pas impossible de découvrir d'autres meubles ou bibelots lorsque l'on y prenait garde. Les deux fillettes avaient peut-être des origines d'exceptions, mais elles en ignoraient les détails et, malgré tout, restaient des enfants d'une dizaines d'années. Le besoin de communiquer se fit pressant, et les bavardages commencèrent.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? questionna la petite grassouillette à l'attention de sa compagne.

- Je crois que je m'appelle Rowena… C'est écrit là, elle agita sous le nez de l'autre son poignet duquel pendouillait une gourmette à son nom. Et toi ?

La seconde fillette tordit son membre pour loucher sur les lettres qu'elle démêla finalement avec un sourire triomphant.

- Helga, s'exclama-t-elle en laissant retomber sa main avec mollesse. On est où ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…se lamenta Rowena. Je ne me souviens même plus comment je suis venue ici…

- C'est vraiment important, comment on est arrivées ? souleva la petite aux traits joviales.

- Non, pas vraiment, concéda sa compagne. On va voir l'armoire, là-bas ?

Opinant de chef, Helga marqua son consentement avant que les deux enfants aillent inspecter ladite étagère. Des rangées de bocaux se chevauchant avec barbarie offraient aux deux visages penchés des étiquettes portant des annotations saugrenues, comme "racine de voklou à planter" ou "germe de sirabel en poudre". Helga se mit à battre des deux mains dans une attitude enfantine puis subtilisa quelque bocaux à leur gardienne de bois. Elle entreprit consciencieusement de les étaler sur le sol, puis fit un rapide tour de la pièce. Dans un renfoncement mural, elle repéra des pots en argile contenant de la terre qu'elle entreprit de déplacer vers ses trésors sans prendre garde à deux petits objets soigneusement disposés contre le mur. Alors que Rowena l'observait d'un œil critique, la petite grassouillette déboucha un à un les récipients en les examina attentivement. Lassée de ce manège qu'elle jugeait sans aucun intérêt, la fillette élancée se préoccupa de la muraille les séparant de l'air libre. Tout en examinant les mur désespérément vides de toute trace d'une éventuelle sortie, elle se préoccupa de choses plus profondes.

Qui était-elle, au-delà de ce prénom dont elle ne gardait aucun souvenir ? Il était parfaitement impossible qu'elle soie apparue miraculeusement dans cette grotte, sa mémoire vierge d'une vie antérieure mais pourtant aussi développée qu'une enfant de dix ans au langage peu évolué… Impossible ? Un profond pressentiment la mit sur le chemin tortueux du doute. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les deux petits objets inertes dans le renfoncement mural.

Son bras se détendit en un ressort efficace pour se saisir des paquets qu'elle porta à ses yeux tout à coup très brillants. Un élégant "H" était brodé sur l'un des emballage et l'autre exhibait fièrement un "R" minutieusement détaillé.

- Tiens, dit Rowena en jetant le paquet qui semblait adressé à Helga.

Prestement, ses doigts émaciés coururent le long des agrafes pour les faire tomber. Une lueur émerveillée s'alluma au font de ses pupilles profondes quand, libérée de son enferment, une tige de bois somptueusement travaillée fit son apparition. De la garde à la pointe, 38,7 cm étaient sculptés en spirales complexes, et la poignée portait le prénom de la fillette en lettre d'or. Rowena glissa doucement sa main sur sa baguette, l'empoigna et la brandit fièrement. La relique reconnut aussitôt l'enfant qu'elle devait guider car de la pointe dirigée vers l'armoire sortit un jet de lumière qui se heurta avec fatras sur un bocal dont la couleur vira aussitôt au bleu. Tout aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait brandie, la fillette rabaissa sa baguette avec une exclamation de surprise. Helga, non loin de là, avait-elle aussi détaillé son acquisition, mais la reconnaissance de l'objet et de la propriétaire se suivit d'une acclamation de joie car les étincelles produites étaient retombées sur un des pots et en avait fait instantanément poussé le voklou. Un petit buisson se pavanait maintenant devant Helga, ses feuilles jaunes contrastant avec les fruits noirs dont les branchages étaient recouverts.

Les deux fillettes, les deux sœurs, levèrent alors leurs baguettes, compagnes de toute une vie, pour appréhender avec exactitude la portée de leur découverte : elles étaient capables de faire des choses hors du commun, elles en étaient conscientes, mais les fillettes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trouver cela parfaitement naturel…

Et les jours défilèrent sans but pendant que Rowena et Helga, qui menaient en vain des inquisitions poussées pour s'échapper de leur prison, se nourrissaient des mets offerts par les plantes et cherchaient à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs.

Rowena s'échinait à comprendre le fonctionnement de sa magie lorsque, un jour qui semblait anodin, une idée qui lui paraissait excellente la mis sur la voix de la réussite. Assise en tailleur, le regard dans le vague, elle imprimait de petits mouvements rotatifs à sa baguette, posée à même le sol, quand la conviction que si sa volonté se liait avec sa magie le flux se plierait à ses exigences s'imprima dans son esprit. Un bon suffit à la mettre debout, et une enjambée lui fut nécessaire pour atteindre sa compagne.

- Helga, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un bocal, s'il te plaît ? quémanda la fillette.

- Bien sûr, accepta aussitôt l'interpellée, toujours prête à rendre service.

Rowena la remercia alors qu'elle prenait le récipient tendu et retourna dans sa moitié de grotte. Frémissant d'excitation, elle déposa son acquisition sur le sol avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle visualisa ensuite clairement le bocal explosé, pointa sa baguette sur sa victime inerte, et concentra sa volonté dans un simple mot :

- Explose.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit, et elle put observer le récipient s'affaisser en milles morceaux. La joie eut libre court dans ses émotions, laissant à ses cordes vocales tout le loisir de s'exprimer.

- J'ai réussi ! exulta-t-elle, tu te rends compte ?

- Tu es géniale, la félicita la petite grassouillette avec un sourire béa d'admiration. Comment tu as fais ?

- Eh ! bien, d'abord, tu dois savoir exactement ce que tu veux faire, commença à expliquer Rowena, puis tu le fais en imagination, et pour finir, tu donnes l'ordre correspondant à ton intention et si tout c'est bien passé, ça fonctionne !

Helga se tritura une mèche de cheveux en signe d'intense concentration, pointa sa baguette sur le pull-over de Rowena et ordonna :

- Jaune.

Aussitôt, le vêtement obéit et se teinta de la couleur tape à l'œil. Malheureusement, la coloration ne semblait pas estimer nécessaire de se limiter aux fibres de tissus et s'attaqua avec gourmandise à l'épiderme de la petite fille. Horrifiée, cette dernière vit sa peau perdre peu à peu son aspect naturel pour se contrefaire selon la volonté d'Helga. La petite à la mine joviale se contorsionnait par terre, ses bras enlacée sur ses côtes pour les empêcher d'éclater tellement elle riait devant l'absurde de sa compagne qui, elle, ne semblait pas goûter à la farce. Avec un sourire carnassier, Rowena visa l'hilare, et lui décocha un… :

- Bleu.

…des plus machiavéliques. Comme frappée de stupeur, la nouvelle victime s'arrêta immédiatement de rire pour observer d'un œil apeuré la couleur la recouvrant.

- Mais je déteste le bleu, se plaignit-elle lorsque la teinte finissait d'imprimer ses mains.

- Moi, c'est le jaune, lui balança Rowena, un large sourire éclairant son visage devant la déconfiture de sa compagne.

Vengée, elle se cacha dans un coin pour murmurer le contre-sort qu'elle venait d'inventer :

- Annulation.

Sa peau redevint pâle et laiteuse, non sans passer par quelques couleurs annexes avant, marquant la défaillance potentiel de la formule quelque peu pittoresque. Revenant vers Helga, elle ne se priva pas d'exhiber le naturel de son épiderme. Ahurie, la fillette resta coite devant la rapidité de Rowena pour se débarrasser de l'envahisseur.

- Comment tu as fait ? laissa-t-elle tomber, le visage remplis encore une fois d'admiration.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, répondit sa compagne, savourant son effet.

- S'il te plaît, supplia Helga en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

Incapable de résister à son amie, Rowena lui lança le contre-sort avec un soupir.

- La prochaine fois, sers-toi de ton cerveau, sermonna la fillette avant de repartir dans son exploration des murs.

Les parois étaient désespérément vides de toutes grandes fissures éventuelles, et Rowena ne savait plus dans quel sens retourner le problème de la sortie… Car, même si la nourriture et l'oxygène apportées pas les plantes cultivées les maintenaient en vie depuis un grand nombre de jours déjà, il était à prévoir un manque cruel de ces choses vitales d'ici peu. L'éclairage de la caverne provenait du plafond qui semblait luire intensément, baignant d'une luminosité à profusion leur prison, mais cela restait quelque chose d'artificiel… Pas le vrai soleil. Le plancher s'effritait sous les petits pieds congelés par le manque de chaleur et l'ameublement de l'endroit laissait à désirer. Rowena ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas de souvenir des dix années précédentes, mais elle avait la conviction inébranlable de connaître le "dehors". Insensé devenu réalité. Pour la vingtième fois depuis son réveil, la fillette pesta contre le monde entier, le tenant pour responsable de son emprisonnement.

C'est alors qu'elle repensa à la façon dont elle avait fait fonctionner sa magie, et se persuada qu'un moyen similaire pouvait obtenir des résultat pour les libérer. L'image d'une ouverture dans la caverne s'imprima sur ses paupière closes, puis elle intima à la pierre de former une arcade vers la sortie. Le sort frappa la parois qui sembla un instant prête à céder, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Accusant haut et fort le monde de trahison, elle finit par appeler sa compagne :

- Helga, tu peux venir ici, j'ai besoin de toi ?

Mettant un pied devant l'autre pour rejoindre Rowena, Helga traversa la pièce.

- Il faut que tu m'aides. Imagines une arcade de pierre nous menant à la surface et dit : "sortie". Je pense qu'à deux, on devrait pouvoir y arriver. Prête ? interrogea la fillette avec un coup d'œil à Helga, qui opina du chef. Bien. Á trois. Un… Deux… Trois !

Le deux sorts se fondirent en un seul et même rayon qui percuta de plein fouet la pierre. Les murs tremblèrent sous le choc, vacillèrent et s'écroulèrent enfin pour libérer un long tunnel les menant au grand jour…

****

A/N: Ce chapitre se termine ici ! J'espère sincèrement que certains d'entre vous ont aimés, et si c'est le cas, merci de me le faire savoir, cela m'encouragera énormément pour le prochain chapitre !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


End file.
